The Timeline of the Ericsson family
19th Century 1844 * Pamela Ericsson was born. 1848 * Albert Ericsson was born. * Pamela & Albert Ericsson's grandfather; Bear Ericsson died 1874 & 1877 * Alison Ericsson & History L. Ericsson Sr.; Pamela & Albert Ericsson's daughter & son was born. 1891 * History L. Ericsson Sr. starts high school. * History L. Ericsson Sr. has a partner; Alison Ericsson. 1898 * History L. Ericsson Sr. & Alison Ericsson get married. 20th Century 1901 * History L. Ericsson Sr. and Alison Ericsson have reproduced. 1902 * Eileen Ericsson is born. 1905 * History L. Ericsson is born with a left deformed hand. Between 1906 & 1916 * History is spending the rest of his childhood with a deformed hand. 1917 * History gets his robot hand with a special suit. 1918 * History has first appeared in a career, a film actor. * History's owner has made a company "History L. Film Corporation". * Desolation Stathmore is filmed in September to December. 1919 * The first film: "Desolation Stathmore" is released. 1920 * History L. Ericsson is first awarded. * Brave Amigos is released. * I Was A Teenage Mitchell is released. * I Was A Teenage Mitchell is awarded, and History won a film award. 1921 * History makes two movies in 1921. 1924 * Gamma is released. 1925 * Vitaphone is introduced in the U.S.A. and then New Japan. * The Card Players is introduced in theatres. 1926 * The Sad Movie of History L. Ericsson is released. * 2031: A Space Oddity is released. 1927 * History has a marriage on Elieen Ericsson. 1929 * Desolation Stathmore celebrates its 10th anniversary. * Donna Ericsson was born. 1930 * History L. Ericsson's 25th Birthday. 1932 * Donna Ericsson goes swimming with her mom. 1934 * Dan Ericsson was born. * Gamma celebrates its 10th anniversary. 1935 * Josh Cook & Carol Cook was born as History Junior.'s son 1939 * Desolation Stathmore celebrates its 15th anniversary. 1949 * Josh Cook; History L. Ericsson's son died * Gamma celebrates its 25th anniversary. 1954 * His father History L. Ericsson Sr. died after a cardiac arrest. 1964 * History L. Ericsson is the cast of Bill the Bad Guy in "The Park" with Sakamoto Mullan & Michael Vokaozu. 1965 * The Park is released. * History L. Ericsson appeared in 27th Acadamy Awards with Sakamoto Mullan & Michael Vokoazu, and The Park is the winner. * History has made his own book called: "A Book About History" in December 1965. 1968 * The Breed Possessed is released. 1971 * Pamela Ericsson died in a shotgun blast during the behind-the-scenes of "I'm Getting Murdered in the Morning" film 1972 * Trouble At The Supermarket is premiered at El Zapher City Chinese Theater. 1977 * History L. Ericsson gets retired. 1979 * His mother died after a massive heart attack. 1980 * History L. Ericsson gets rehired again. * History has made a new video player called "HistoryVision". 1983 * History L. Ericsson's "The First 100th Movie Celebration" is premiered on Television. * James Element's first film. 1988 * James Element has a final chapter "James Element Part IV: Shotgun". 1996 * History's New Haircut. Between 1996 & 1997 * "Desolation Stathmore Part 6: Collision Course" is filmed. 1998 * History L. Ericsson appeared on Our Days on El TV Zapher One. 21st Century 2000 * The Card Players 2K is premiered in theaters everywhere. 2002 * History appeared in Breakfast. 2005 * History L. Ericsson's 100th Birthday. * History is named "The Man of 1000 Movies" * History has made a home theatre where his History L. Ericsson movies live. * "HistoryVision" is defuncted. 2011 * History L. Ericsson first appears in Techicial Heroes: Nova Orbis 6: Black Giant as Hiro Siko Sr. 2012 * History L. Ericsson appears on 74th Acadamy Awards: Desolation Stathmore Part 7: The Final Chapter * History L. Ericsson makes his own Videoedge Channel. * History L. Ericsson made his own show on internet "The History El Show" 2015 * History L. Ericsson appears on El TV Zapher News. * History L. Ericsson has introduced his own website "History L. Ericsson Website" 2019 * History L. Ericsson has made a children's book "Grandpappa Dude" * Desolation Stathmore celebrates its 100th anniversary. 2020 * History L. Ericsson's 115th Birthday. * The Park movie gets a remake.